


Wish Me Luck, As You Wave Me Goodbye

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on a True Story, F/M, Inspired by another fanfic, WW2, WW2 AU, Weird relationship, historical fanfic, veraverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Czechoslovakia is partitioned and Hitler broke the appeasement, taking the country for himself. Now newly under Nazi rule, Tamara Kvitova and Bohdan Nedved must fight for their freedom- and their lives.APH Human AU inspired by the Veraverse and the real life Operation Anthropoid. Not all is historically accurate, but I tried.Czech- Tamara Kvitova.Slovakia- Bohdan Nedved (Nickname is Dano)





	Wish Me Luck, As You Wave Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Veraverse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362223) by George Devalier. 



> So, here's my first Hetalia oneshot! It's a day late as you may have noticed, but only because I had to do a lot of research for its plot. The locations and people (other than Czech and Slovakia themselves) are all real, and the actual event is real too. This is inspired by George deValier's Veraverse, which is why the title is a Vera Lynn song. I love the series- it contains one of the best works in the fandom, Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart- and I'd highly recommend reading both it and George's other works here- https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2348750/George-deValier
> 
> More info on the real life Operation Anthropoid in the end notes.
> 
> TW- assassination (not an actual scene of it, but that's what it's about), swearing, angst, sexism (mentioned)

The first thing which bothered Tamara Kvitova about her current situation was how different Scotland was from her homeland. This tiny village was nothing compared to the beautiful architecture and lively streets of Prague. But she knew that the only way to get Prague back was by going here, to the village of Arisaig. She wasn't going to be trained herself- for some reason people seemed to think a woman wouldn't be able to fight like a man- she begged to differ. Her best friend and on-off lover, however, was one of the best candidates to carry out Operation Anthropoid. She wasn't supposed to know about it, but Bohdan had never been good at keeping secrets.

Now, every day was spent waiting in a tiny hut in the tiny village for Dano to return with news from the training facility. She knew little about the ins and outs of the mission- although Bohdan was a little reckless, he wasn't completely stupid- but she did know that if the assassination of some Nazi official went as planned, they might be able to get the Protectorate back.

Had she known which Nazi official was to be killed, she wouldn't have agreed quite so easily.

It was late when Bohdan finally returned to their temporary home. Tamara sighed, hands on her hips as she tried to ignore the concern tugging at the forefront of her mind. "Training overrun again?" She asked, biting back all of her questions about the assassination.

"Yeah, sorry. They're really trying to narrow it down now. I think they want to make a decision on who to send by the 28th." Dano went to sit down at one of the plain chairs by the table. It was supposed to be a dining table, but it was also the only table so it didn't need the extra word.

"So?" Tamara quickly joined him. He seemed to be in a talkative mood that day, so he might tell her more than he should. She felt like a starving child, desperately clinging to any hope of food- or information in her case. "Do you stand a chance?"

Bohdan frowned, brushing a few loose strands of dirty blond hair out of his eyes, "I don't know. Hesketh-Pritchard's definitely the best at throwing grenades- I think he played cricket or something before..." He paused, refusing to mention the war. She didn't blame him, "...but I think that they're going to choose Gabčík and Svoboda."

"A Czech and a Slovak, huh?" She supposed it made sense. To represent their unity or something? The country sure didn't seem unified at the moment. The majority wasn't even independent.

"Yep. Pretty great, right? I think that we stand a chance of doing this. Hey- um, our target- isn't that difficult to get. We already have a lot of different places and times that we can kill him. I think that it's going to happen on a train. That's what the officers have been whispering lately." There it was. A faint slip up of the operation's secrets. She latched onto it like a leech.

"Dano..." Her voice was soft, but deadly serious, "You're not planning to kill Reinhard Heydrich, are you?" She already knew the answer before he even spoke. Really, she couldn't believe it. Were they crazy? Sure, Heydrich was a monster, but there was no way that Hitler could ignore his death. It was perfect, but she knew for sure that there would be serious repercussions should they pull it off. Bohdan sighed, knowing that there was no way that he could hide it from her any longer.

"We are." Despite already knowing that he would say that, rage flooded her veins and she had to force herself to hit and scream at him. He couldn't be that stupid, right? He was going to die, and no matter how strange their relationship was, she certainly didn't want that. Holding back all of her rage, she forced herself to see it from his perspective. If he died, he'd go out as a hero. And she had to hand it to him: he was pretty brave to risk his life for his country like that.

"You're a fucking idiot Dano." Was all she said. That was the closest to her undying support that he was going to get, and he knew it.

"Yeah. I know." He replied.

They spent the rest of the night talking about other things, distracting themselves from the harsh truth of war. And as they did, Tamara knew that she couldn't ever really be against Dano. He was doing the best anyone could do considering the awful situation they'd gotten themselves into, and even if she couldn't go out into the resistance and fight with her life as she wanted to, she could at least support him from the sidelines and ensure that he didn't die.

At least someone was doing something, unlike the rest of Czechoslovakia who just sat by and let the others in. And she would support that. She knew that he and the rest of the trainees would succeed in killing Heydrich, and maybe it would be for the better despite the repercussions.

She just hoped that someday, somehow, the war would end and they could leave Arisaig and return to Prague. All she wanted was to go home with Bohdan at her side to a city of peace and prosperity. And maybe that would take years to happen, or not even happen at all, but she still hoped.

That was all they could do.

**Author's Note:**

> This website has some information on the real life event:
> 
> http://www.radio.cz/en/section/special/heroes-or-cowards-czechs-in-world-war-ii
> 
> There were actually many consequences of Reinhard Heydrich's murder as listed below:
> 
> 13000 people arrested, 5000 of which were murdered including children, lots of people committed suicide to avoid torture, and the actual assassination attempt failed in many respects, resulting in the death of a bystander. Still, Heydrich died in hospital. Also, two villages were wrongly destroyed and most people inside were killed due to retribution for Heydrich's death.
> 
> Prompt- Fanfic based on a song from Bookmarks and a Hetalia ship (GD X AJ)
> 
> The reason for the 'song from Bookmarks' is a series of AMVs inspired by the Veraverse by YouTube channel AliceJaxerques. Unfortunately, the channel was deleted recently, but some of the AMVs were reuploaded elsewhere so you can still see them. All of the songs from the AMVs came from Five For Fighting's album Bookmarks (my favourite album of all time actually), so I picked an unused one for this.
> 
> I actually chose my least favourite song in the album, She's My Girl, to choose the ship because I thought it would make it more of a challenge to write, which it did.
> 
> Original Number- 177
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! This is one of my better oneshots~


End file.
